Back into the darkness
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Second story in my "Darkness" fanfics. Sequel to the light at the end of the tunnel. Dutch is lacking something and Rock tries to help him find what it is. When he discovers it he has to return to Roanapur now more dangerous than ever. Previously known as what I lack. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a sequel to my story "The light at the end of the tunnel". If you haven't read it yet then read it, you'll like it. To those who have read it just one thin. Enjoy yourselves, unlike the previous story this will not be a one shot but will have 2 or 3 chapters.

AN: I do not own black lagoon.

One of the things Dutch didn't think about moving out of Roanapur when Rock and Revy told him their plan is that he would like it. He understood his employees wanted a better life for their future children and wholeheartedly supported their decision, until he heard the plan to "kill" themselves and leave for Taipei the same night. He however was surprised when he found this kind of life enjoyable though, not having enough money to buy another house, they had to live with Rock, Revy and the kids. Not that it bothered him, he loved the little girls as his own and had sworn to protect them and help them like they were his own. But they cried. They cried a lot. Hell they cried so much he was surprised Revy hadn't shot them yet, though he could have sworn he had heard her speak to Rock about how she would pay them back during they teenage years.

So Dutch spent most of the afternoons walking around the city, sometimes with Benny, sometimes with Rock or both of them, when they weren't working, Rock as a teacher in a high school property of Mr. Chang's family and Benny on a computer store, and sometimes alone. It wasn't a problem the rest of the time because he worked as a security guard during the night and was too asleep during the mornings to notice all the noise around him. So he just walked around, drank with his friends or lost himself in thought. He felt nice in this new country where policeman at least pretended to be nice and you could watch the children play without having to worry about your wallet being stolen.

He could, as could the rest of his "family", picture himself living the rest of his days there. Yes it was nice. It was almost perfect. But he felt there was something missing. It wasn't the fighting, while he had grown to love it while he was on Roanapur, he had had all the action many wouldn't get in their lives. He couldn't quite put the finger on what it was. So he decided to talk to Rock about it. Even as an assassin he had been one of the most normal people in Roanapur and he knew he wouldn't laugh at him, like Kate, Benny or Revy would.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((What I Lack))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rock was home taking care of the two 6 months old, Dutch was with him, while Jane and Revy had dragged Benny shopping. How? Easy. Revy just had to ask him like only she knew and unluckily for him Mr. Chang had sent her the cutlasses from Roanapur so the hacker knew he had no way out. Dutch smiled when he remembered the helpless expression on their friend's face.

"It's incredible but even though Revy is such a loving mother she is still our Revy" he said laughing.

"Of course she is." Rock replied while he played with his daughters who were trying to reach the keys he moved up and down teasing them. "But that character is not something you can get rid of that easily although I managed to convince her to change her attire." Rock laughed hard remembering how his wife has resisted the idea at first but now she wore clothes more appropriate for her married woman condition, or more normal clothes, not as unappealing as the clothes of old ladies but not as provocative as her previous ones. She even looked as a housewife when she was around the house. For Rock it was much easier to get back to the suit and tie, and the other three had perfectly normal clothes so there was no need for them to change them.

"And why did you marry such a lovely woman?" Dutch asked teasingly.

"I do recall someone pursuing me for half Roanapur because I got her pregnant, then forcing me to marry her and register it on a civil register ran by the Russian mafia. Then if I recall correctly that someone forced us to live together and if I remember correctly after somehow managing not to kill each other we discovered we loved each other. But mainly it is your fault I married the love of my life." Rock replied while remembering the whole ordeal that made them leave their home on Roanapur.

"And I don't regret it." Dutch said. He really was glad he could safe his friends from being swallowed into the darkness. "But listen, Rock. I feel like there is something missing in my life. I feel perfectly happy here with all of you but still I feel there is something that could make my life even more perfect."

"And what would that be?" Rock asked as his daughters bit him to get the keys, they didn't have teeth yet and it didn't hurt but Rock still gasped more because of the surprise than the pain. "Fuck. This two have the temper of their mother." Both friends laughed. "Maybe you should try dating someone"

"Dating someone? Why? I don't feel alone." Dutch said with a weird voice, Rock could tell he was clearly embarrassed to be talking about his personal life. Rock smiled.

"I know and you shouldn't, because we are your family. But what I mean is that you may be feeling kind of left out. Don't you?" Rock said. "Revy is with me and while we are not clingy we are still a married couple. And, well, Jane and Benny, they spend their whole free time having sex." Dutch smiled as he noted the hint of jealousy on Rock's voice and smiled. While he did still have a normal amount of sex with Revy, things aren't as they were when the kids weren't around.

"Yeah I agree but that doesn't mean I need a girlfriend. I mean I can go to a brothel if I need sex" Dutch replied.

"Yeah I suppose so." Rock said laughing. "Maybe you are just bored. But anyway think about what we've talked about. Maybe all you need is a woman in your life"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((What I lack))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dutch didn't sleep at all the following morning, he heard every noise in the house, so fed up with Jane and Benny's constant screaming he went up to help Rock and Revy with their kids, a decision he regretted when the grateful parents retired to their room and began making even louder noises than Benny and Jane, though in this case Dutch was happy for Rock. Benny however had to make Dutch a profile for an online dating site that same afternoon much to Rock's amusement.

Disappointing would be a good word to describe Dutch's next week. His first date started well, the girl was nice, polite and cheerful but she had a big flaw. She was a prostitute looking for clients on that website. Of course Dutch fucked her but of course he didn't start anything serious with her.

The second one, was its polar opposite on that aspect. She was as beautiful, polite and cheerful but she had made a vow with her late father to remain virgin until marriage, a few nights ago when he visited her from his grave. Dutch excused himself and left through the bathroom's window leaving the poor crazy girl with the tab and a broken heart.

The third one was polite and cheerful, but her aspect was "peculiar" so he didn't need more than five minutes to now there would not be a second date. By the end of the week all Dutch had earned was a rather expensive sex night and the extraordinary ability to escape through the bathroom's window. Defeated he returned home from her third date and deleted his profile on the site though the correct term would be drag Benny out of bed and make him delete it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((What I lack)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Revy and Rock were on bed when the wailing of their daughters interrupted their sleep for the fourth time that night. They both got up and went to tend to their children's necessities. Revy picked up Hikari while Rock picked up Guang. The children had been having a really bad night tonight and Revy was seriously starting to worry about it.

"I'm thinking of calling the doctor tomorrow" she told her husband. Rock just nodded though he was sure it was nothing bad it was better to reassure Revy as well. They cradled the children in their arms until they fell asleep and Revy decided to organize guards between them to keep an eye on them. So she sent Rock to the living room with both babies in his arms warning him of what would happen if something happened to her precious daughters. As Rock went to the living room he saw the Kitchen's lights on.

Dutch was there with a JD Bottle beside him taking in shot after shot of without a care in the world. The black man looked at his Japanese friend and his daughters and smiled.

"Hey" He greeted his visitors.

"Hey" Rock greeted as well. "Don't you have job today?"

"I've been fired" Dutch replied. "I called in sick last week but my dear coworker saw me on one of my dates and told our boss. He called me tonight to tell me it wasn't necessary for me to go back to work. But it's ok I never liked the fucking job anyway."

"Yeah Benny told me about the whole dating site fiasco" Rock said. "He also told me something really interesting."

"And what would that be?" Dutch asked taking another shot in.

"Well actually, he told me two very interesting things. The first was that you got laid on your first date with the first girl." He said. It sounded like a praise but Dutch scoffed.

"She was a prostitute. It wasn't a big deal" he replied. Both men laughed hard at Dutch's comment.

"And the second is that you already had someone in Roanapur" Rock said regaining composure. Dutch smiled.

"No, we weren't exactly like that you know" Dutch replied defending himself. Rock laughed.

"I know but perhaps you wanted it to be" he said with a teasing tone. Dutch blushed a little though in his dark skin it was hard to tell.

"How the fuck did Benny know?" Dutch said changing the topic.

"He caught her getting out of the boat once, but he didn't say anything because he was afraid you would throw him overboard." Rock replied.

"Ok so what if I had someone back in Roanapur? It's not like I can go back for her even if I wanted to" Dutch replied angrily, he was going to kill Benny when he saw him.

"Actually I've talked to Mr. Chang about it" Rock replied with sly smile on his face.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((What I lack)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Less than 6 hours after that conversation with Rock he found himself on a Havilland Canada's plane model DHC-6 "Twin otter" together with a group of mercenaries Mr. Chang had contracted to help him reinforce his domain on Roanapur. None of them took much notice of him and he was grateful for that. Dutch cursed Rock under his breath as he remembered how the Japanese man explained his plan like it was the simplest thing to do in the world. He also remembered the first time he met Rock and how the Japanese man was not able to harm a fly, much less concoct a plan like this one, yet now he was one of the deathliest assassins he had ever met, well he was retired now but he still had the skills, and how over the course of the first year in Roanapur he had proven to be a brilliant man and one of Roanapur's most intelligent persons earning him the respect of the Russian and Chinese mafias.

"You see Chang has a need for some manpower right now. He is hiring mercenaries." Rock explained. "He is getting them from all parts of Asia but mainly Mainland China and Taiwan."

"Why doesn't he ask Hong Kong for more men?" Dutch asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"There seems to be a power struggle in their organization, so Chang wants to consolidate his power in case things get ugly though he expects not having to use the mercenaries. Anyway that's not the point. He said he could get you to the island on one of his planes." The Japanese man explained.

Dutch sighed. He missed his old boat but Chang's triad cell on Taipei had taken it for payment for their services.

"And how do I get out?" He asked.

"That is entirely up to you, boss" Rock said with a smile. "There is also the fact that we may have to move from Taipei when you arrive."

The pilot's voice took him from his thoughts to reality.

"Welcome to hell" He said as the plane landed. Dutch smiled as time in that tin can had flown by.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((What I lack))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A few of Chang's men were waiting for him on a black Mercedes while the rest of the passengers were lured to some other place by Shenhua who just waved her hand at him as a sign of recognition. He didn't expect anything else from her. The least he interacted with the people the least their little story was in danger of being exposed. To the people of Roanapur except a select few chosen by them, chief Chang and Big sis Balalaika they were dead, and Dutch wouldn't have it any other way.

He got in the car. He didn't greet the men and the men didn't greet him. They had the mission to bring him before their masters. The car drove through the streets of Roanapur. While on the city weapons weren't uncommon he couldn't help but notice the increasing number of them. He saw the joint patrols of Russians and Chinese keeping the streets somehow safe. He smiled to himself at the thought. The term safe meant nothing on the streets of Roanapur. He could not however shake the feelings that the city looked more dangerous than before. Perhaps it was because unless there was a shootout the few normal people of the city were on the streets. But now through the tainted windows of the car he could see them hiding, on their homes or on the alleys.

When they arrived to the Chinese HQ he was greeted by a really tight security. Chang was too carefree to have all this security if things were alright, nor was he one to build himself a private army without a reason. Yet aside from the feeling of the city becoming more dangerous he didn't know what could have happened. It didn't look like they were at war with hotel Moscow or any other Mafia, the city would have been burning by now if that happened. Yet all this military buildup, his feeling, something was off. What had Rock told him? A power struggle? If it really was one to Dutch it seemed more like an internal war.

On Mr. Chang's office door he was greeted by Biu, Chang's right hand man and Boris his Russian mafia counterpart. He had always shared some kind of friendship with both of them and it hadn't been weird for him to go out with them to drink.

"Long time no see" He greeted them. Both men smiled shaking his hand.

"It has indeed" Biu answered. "So has been life treating you?"

"Not bad. And you?" he replied.

"There have been better times" Boris replied. Dutch could swear he could see a hint of sadness on the Russian mafia member's eyes.

"Big brother Chang will explain" Biu told him.

They registered him in search of weapons, taking his gun and a knife off him, and opened the door. Chang was near the window looking at the city. He didn't turn around when Dutch entered. Balalaika was on the bar downing a glass of Vodka when he entered. She looked at him and smiled.

"Dutchie!" she said going hug her former friend. He returned the hug.

"Good to see you Big sis." The black man said when they broke apart. Chang turned around with a smile on his face.

"Dutch" he said. "It's been a while"

"Indeed Big bro Chang. It has. I hear you are building a small army here." Dutch replied.

Chang nodded. "I'm having some family troubles right now." His smile was on his face all the time and like many times before Dutch was wondering what was going through his mind. "But I believe that's not why you came back is it?" Dutch smiled, letting him know he was right.

"So should we head off to the church to pray now" The Chinese man said smiling. Balalaika looked at both men confused.

"Why would you go to the rip off church now?" She asked. "Especially now" she added.

Dutch looked at Chang. Now he was the one confused, especially now. What did that mean? The feeling he got on the car grew stronger.

"What is happening here?" Asked Dutch looking at Chang. Chang sighed.

"I guess you would now sooner or later anyway" he said as he signaled for him to follow him to the window. Dutch could not believe his eyes when he looked out. About 40 battleships surrounded Roanapur's bay just behind the Buda on perfect formation.

"That's not the Thai navy is it?" He asked.

"Some of them are from the royal navy. There are some americans as well as Europeans but at least half the fleet comes from the PRC." Chang answered smiling sadly. "I heard there are some Russians coming as well"

"Don't tell it is a…" Dutch began.

"UN mission?" Balalaika ended for him. "It is indeed."

"Why?" Dutch asked.

"Well we've been a major pain in the ass for the international community for quite some time now. It was just that Balalaika used his contacts in Russia, I used mine in China, and some in the USA to keep it under control." Chang explained.

"You have contacts within the US?" Dutch asked, though he shouldn't be surprised, it was the first time he heard about it.

"Yeah. But not powerful enough to stop this. Besides it is China the one directing this UN operation." Dutch looked at him not really understanding. Then it hit him.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your family troubles, would it now?" Dutch asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Kind of." Chang replied though he knew he wouldn't get off that easily. He sighed. "The leader of our triad, the boss, died a few weeks ago. It was so sudden that everyone was surprised. He had cancer and had managed to keep it a secret until just a month ago when he was taken to the hospital for palliative care." Chang had a sad expression as he said this. "After he died the bossed of the differences branches held a reunion to choose the next boss. After some time the late chief's son was elected. But he is too young so some of the most ambitious bastards became his advisors. Unluckily for me one of those advisors has something against me because I killed his son in a street fight several years ago. He has moved his contacts in the Chinese government to promote this operation. Of course Thailand immediately agreed as they are in the middle of an important operation to reduce crime on their territory, and for the rest of the countries, well, no one on their right minds would oppose China."

"So you are saying this advisor has mounted this huge operation just to take revenge on you?" Dutch asked not really believing the story.

"Well, more or less. The last council of the mafia bosses of Roanapur we decided that we would defend to the last man. We have indeed raised a small army. We will give them hell before they get us." Chang answered smiling. "Besides the triad has no intention of leaving the area, once they are done with me and the rest of the families they will claim this city for them even if they have to rebuild it from zero. After all Roanapur is like a fort to the triad."

"So that's why Rock said we may have to be moving out of our new place soon" Dutch said understanding.

"Yeah but that's not a problem I have a friend in the Yakuza and he has assured me you can go and live in Japan under his protection, he has a house in Okinawa that used to be his retirement place, he used to take care of orphans there but now that he has gone back to action he just doesn't use it anymore." Chang said. "I've already told Rock and he said he would begin organizing the moving out as soon as you left." He took Dutch to the door. "But we do need to get what you forgot here before the party starts"


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is the second and last chapter of this story. I will be making a sister story to this one that will tell what happened to Rock and co while Dutch went to retake what he'd forgotten. Please enjoy.

LD: I do not own black lagoon.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Back into the darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dutch looked outside the car as they drove towards the church of violence, now he pretty much understood why the people on the streets were nervous. For the first time in their lives they were scared. Not because their lives were in danger, every day spent on that god forsaken island was a life threatening, but because they saw no way out. Their enemies this time weren't pirates, mercenaries or terrorists. The enemy this time was an UN fleet, they were military, and not just some military forces but one that comprised some of the deadliest militaries in the world.

The once proud citizens of the city of the living dead who once just spent their time waiting for it to come and claim them refused to go to her without a fight. They passed through city police station, it was burnt down and Dutch looked at Chang. The Chinese man just nodded.

"When the news of a possible UN attack on the island first came some of the inhabitants weren't happy. Unluckily for the city's cops they bent their anger on the official representation of the Thai government on the island." He let out laugh, more sad than humorous. "Ironically though the Thai government hadn't authorized the operation just yet, but when all the police members on the city were killed they saw they no longer held control of the island they authorized it. All this happened within a time period of just twelve hours, they were in the middle of this anticrime campaign anyway so they finally authorized it"

"But brother Chang, since you and big sis Balalaika came here the Thai government lost all control they held over the island." Chang smiled.

"But we paid them annually to leave us alone" Chang explained. "No wonder they are considered one of the most corrupt countries of the UN." Dutch thought, "But I've seen more rotten places."

They left the city and after a fifteen minute drive they arrived to the church. To an outsider, it looked like a normal church. Of course the locals knew better, it was the organization in charge of Roanapur's black market. Yolanda, the superior mother and leader organization, a one eyed old lady greeted them on the door. She looked frail but she always had directed her organization with an iron fist and was said to be the only person to have scared Balalaika in the old times. She always had had a soft side that she had only shown to the people she was fond of, like Dutch and Rock. She hugged the black man with a smile on her face.

"Nice seeing you Dutch" she said. The black man smiled.

"You too Yolanda. Where is she?" He asked

"She is in the chapel praying. She has called home but she told me the call was disappointing, she has told me she may cut ties with them." The nun explained. Dutch smiled. Chang, Yolanda and himself were the only ones there that understood what the old nun had just said. They were probably three of the only people if not the only that knew that Eda was a CIA agent. Chang and Yolanda knew since the beginning and Dutch had known when Eda herself had told him when he wanted to build a more serious relationship with her. After that they decided to keep their relation mainly sexual though it has been especially difficult during the last period of their relation.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Back into the darkness)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The black man left the Triad boss speaking with the old nun about some work he had ordered, not really being in the underworld anymore he left them there speaking. He went to the chapel, he had been a very religious man in his days as a soldier, because his father had told him he would go crazy on the battlefield if he didn't. When he arrived to Roanapur back on the nineties he has already lost all the faith he had in god, though that didn't prevent him from bowing the head before the cross. He looked at the altar.

There she was, his former lover dressed as a nun. She had always joked about bringing it back to America, the uniform, because he had grown attached to it. Besides her a bottle of Rum with 2 third parts of it gone. "Didn't change your old habits I see" he said as he walked towards her.

"Dutch?" She said looking at him with her eyes narrowed. He didn't take it personally, she was so wasted that she thought he was a hallucination. He decided to play a little with her.

"No. I'm the pope" he said laughing.

"I've got no time to be joking man. Besides. What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Taiwan." She said maybe a little harsher than she meant.

"I got bored and I thought I'd pay you a visit" he said taking importance out of the matter.

"What happens? Can't you get laid unless I'm around?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not really. I haven't been interested in sex all that much lately" he told her. He wasn't lying, he had only fucked once on the months he had been out of Roanapur.

"Is that so?" She said, centering her attention on the bottle as he sat in front of her like Revy had done many times before. He took the bottle from her side and drank from the bottle.

"Pretty deep shit the city has gotten into huh?" He said.

"You bet" she replied sadly. "My bosses want this city and me out of the picture."

"And so you stay here drinking like there is no tomorrow awaiting your fate?" He said with a hint of irritation. The Eda he knew wasn't like that at all.

"What else can I do?" Eda said bitterly with tears on her eyes. "I defended the interests of the US here more times than I can count and they have abandoned me. I can't defend the place I call home anymore because I am just a fucking agent. They have hundreds like me. I'm replaceable. They have decided to end my life. But let me tell you one thing, I will decide how I die, and I'll die with a gun on my hand and a bottle in the other taking with me as many bastards as I can."

"Or you can come with me" Dutch said as he drank the rest of the bottle. Eda looked at him not believing what she just heard.

"Come with me if you want to live" Dutch said while thinking "That one is for you Arnold."

Eda broke into laughter. She just couldn't hold it and Dutch laughed with her.

"I'm starting to think you are just a hallucination. How the hell did you get here?" She asked.

"By plane" Dutch answered.

"Iiiiiidiot" she said with a childish voice. "Like the UN forces over there would let any plane get closer to the city they are besieging."

Dutch's eyes widened in realization of something and if he was right Chang was screwed. Chang and Yolanda were approaching them, he turned around to look at them.

"How is it Dutch? Have you convinced her yet?" Chang asked with a sly grin.

"I'm on it. Brother Chang, how many loyal men do you have outside the island?" He asked.

"None. I've called all the men loyal to me to the island before the UN arrived yesterday. I had not enough of them in other cities to wage war for their control. The last ones arrived with you on this last plane." The Chinese explained.

Dutch knew the Chinese mafia boss was an intelligent man and that his intention had been to regroup his forces before the war with that member of the triad council. But he had fell right into a trap.

"Fuck" Dutch said.

"What is it Dutch?" Yolanda asked.

"What Big bro Chang was the logical thing to separate from the triad. He would hold control of this city and with such a large number of subordinates plus Big sis Balalaika's support the triad's attempts on his life would have been futile. But that council member has read you too well big bro. He has you and all your forces on one place surrounded by a UN fleet. I bet right now they will establish a No fly zone over Roanapur. They will shoot and destroy any plane that tries to leave the island and the fleet will take care of the boats."

Chang nodded in understanding. He had condemned himself first to try and secure the island against his enemy's men and then by wasting everything he had to fight against them by hiring mercenaries. The plan seemed dumb now, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He signaled Yolanda to follow him and picked up his phone surely to speak to Balalaika, leaving Eda and Dutch alone.

"Ok so you are not a hallucination." Said the still drunk nun. "Then you are the dumbest person on Earth. You have come here just to bring me to Taiwan just to have sex every now and then."

"No. I've come here because I feel empty without you." Dutch said. "There is something missing in my life."

"Yeah sex." She replied mockingly. She just had been betrayed by her own country so she refused to trust anyone that easily.

"No, not just sex. I mean at first it was. It was just hot sex sessions but now… L-look I don't know what it is, believe me, and it scares the heck out of me. I mean I've never felt this way before. But I do know I've not come to this god forsaken place again just to get a sex friend." Dutch replied.

"Too bad" the nun replied coldly. "She is sobering up with the discussion" Dutch thought. The nun continued. "You were a person I used to satisfy my lust. Nothing more. If you expect me to thank you for coming here and try to save me you are so wrong. I don't need a fucking night in a fucking shiny armor to come and save me I just…" She was interrupted by him.

"Want to die with a bottle of rum on one hand and a gun on the other, I understand." He finished for her. He looked hurt but continued with an stony voice. "However if I leave here I will not ever come back. You understand? I will be out of your life forever. You just have to say leave without beating around the bush. Say it and I'll go."

She however looked at him with teary eyes. She could not bring herself to say it. The only reason she hadn't started a serious relationship with him in the past was because her mission, and it was finished. She looked at the black man. She remembered feeling abandoned a relieved when he left. Abandoned because some part of her had wanted to go with him and relived because he had been able to leave that living hell they both called home. Now destiny had given her a second chance and she was rejecting it.

"I-I can't" she said almost in a whisper. Dutch looked at her with a small smile on his lips.

"You can't what?" he asked.

"Fuck you. I can't tell you to leave." She said angered by his teasing. "I guess I have missed you too."

"Then will you come with me or not?" He asked.

"I guess so" she replied blushing a little. He came closer to her and kissed her on the lips. "That's my girl though I still had to "punish" you for kissing Rock goodbye."

"Oh I'm so scared" she said in a naughty way. "Though in my defense, I'll say it was my way of punishing you for leaving me."

"You wouldn't have come with me then" he observed.

"Yeah but you could have asked" she said faking being hurt.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her again. "I am asked now. I even sobered you up a little. Do you need something else?"

She put her hands around his neck and whispered sexily to his ear "I could think of a few things"

Meanwhile Chang and Yolanda observed the scene from the door smiling, more happy to see them making up than to see them making out which they actually found a little gross, he just had talked to Balalaika about bringing out the big guns to combat the UN forces and the ex-Soviet captain had told him to leave it to her. His mobile rang again. This time it was just a text

"The Russian fleet has arrived.

Balalaika"

"Fuck" He thought to himself. He looked at Yolanda and smiled.

"It seems our guests are waiting. Let's not make them wait. It would be rude."

The old nun sighed and nodded smiling. The war for Roanapur had begun.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Back into the Darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When the international forces began the operation they expected a lot of less resistance from the inhabitants. However they had mortar artillery fire to greet them, they lost more men than they expected. However with the fire from the ships artillery the inhabitants lost a lot of their forces too. It took the UN forces 2 whole hours to secure the port and force the citizens to their second line of defense. The fight was ferocious. And screams of pain could be heard throughout the combat zone.

One nasty surprise for the UN forces was the presence of old soviet tanks and anti-aerial vehicles. Of course as time went on they gained more terrain. The battle took a nasty turn for the UN when a black Mercedes arrived to the battlefield. A huge black man stepped out of it and began shooting at the soldiers. He was deadly. Dutch had been to many battles after all so if he knew how to make something good it was fighting and firing a gun. He didn't like this battle though. He knew most of those soldiers had been given orders and didn't like it either, they were just doing their jobs hoping to return to their families as soon as possible, but it was a fight to the death and Dutch wasn't intending on losing.

Chang was on his side shouting orders at a group of Colombians while his men covered him. They had managed to pull the UN to the second line of defense by night. Chang and him were called to the fifth and final line of defense. There Balalaika stood with her Spetznaz troops and the best men on the island including the women of the church or violence. It was time to report the balance.

"At the beginning of the fight, we had about 10000 foot men, 25 tanks, 13 anti-aerial machines and some old military boats on our side. We have lost about a 20 % of our forces plus all the boats, 3 tanks and 2 anti-aerial vehicles. The UN on the other hand has lost 5 planes, 8 tanks and about 10% of their ground forces."

Eda threw Dutch a worried look. They had intended to leave before the attack began but it had begun far sooner than expected. Dutch nodded he knew what she was worried about. If the UN forces took the island they would not be able to leave even if they survived. Chang smiled.

"We should try now a guerrilla warfare defense. Our men will be everywhere and that will lower the rate of the enemy advance. If we do it well the enemy won't pass the third defense line until the day after tomorrow and by then the higher ups will begin to question the worth of taking this island. That is our only hope." Chang intervened. Chang looked at Dutch. "I have begun the talks to get you out of here in one piece. If everything goes right the day after tomorrow you will be out of here"

"But we want to fight" Eda interrupted him. Chang looked at her.

"Eda there is no point in having two more men joining the fight. Besides if you die and I survive. How would I explain it to Rock? Who if my guessing is correct should be having his share of action."

"Thank you Big Bro Chang." The reunion continued. Dutch was saddened when he heard about the deaths of Shenhua, Sawyer and Rotton on the port.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Back into the darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The second day of hostilities was a living hell for the UN forces. The guerrilla tactics were so effective that they had to pull back to the zones around the ports. Meanwhile the mafias had organized the evacuation of the "normal" citizens of Roanapu to the church of violence, who according to Yolanda was protected by the Vatican. This time Eda joined the fight too. She and Dutch stood on Bao's pub roof shooting the retreating or attacking enemy forces. They had quite an scare with an armored vehicle but it was taken out.

When Balalaika and her special troops finally joined the fight the confusion within the Russian forces was so great that Balalaika could kill a whole unit of the Russian army Spetznaz who could not even fire back. Chang on the other hand was injured, though not heavily when he tried to retake the port, an attack in which Liu was killed protecting his boss. That's why even though the balance of the battle was greatly on their favor, 3 deaths to one, Chang could not bring himself to celebrate.

Their celebration was short lived when they UN risking their whole air force, courtesy mainly of China, Russia and the US and deploying some special forces who hadn't intervened yet, namely French, German, and Spanish units took out the Anti-aerial vehicles and guns through airstrikes and ground assaults.

That's why during Eda and Dutch's last day on Roanapur, they saw how the UN forces pulled the citizens back to the fourth line of defense and depleted their tanks and destroyed all the buildings near the port. Chang came to them on the late afternoon.

"The nuns of the church of violence are retreating now towards the church. I want you to go with them. There I have a friend waiting for you. He is a fisherman. He will bring you to mainland Thailand. Then I suggest you take this money" he handed them a case he was carrying and fly to Okinawa, Rock must already be there."

"But we can still fight" Dutch tried to protest.

"There is no point in fighting what you can't win, Eda. Especially now that you have a future with this good man." Chang replied. "Balalaika and I will keep fighting to the end and we'll cover you."

Dutch nodded and took the case. Like he was saying when they arrived to the church a Thai man was waiting for them. Eda said her goodbyes to the nuns on the organization and to several of Roanapur's civilians. Yolanda's final words to them were.

"Remember my children I will be praying for you."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Back into the darkness))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two days later on Bangkok international airport, Eda and Dutch looked at a TV screen where the news lady was talking.

"Today the government has announced the end of the UN operation against the pirates, paramilitary and crime organizations of Roanapur. He has told us how after a five day old campaign the city has fallen in the hands of the UN. Many refugees from the city that took refuge on a local church will begin returning to it tomorrow. Meanwhile the UN general secretary has stated that the fall of Roanapur is a great success that has come with great losses as the UN has lost around 4000 on the taking. About a 23% percent of the total forces. About a 45% of the UN forces are hurt or dead…"

"They paid a high price for messing with us. Didn't they honey?" Said Eda dressed casually.

"They did babe. They did." He put his hand around her waist as they walked towards their boarding door. In which it could be read. "Okinawa"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Back into the darkness)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well that is that for the moment. Please read the sister story (when I upload it) and review if you liked this one.


End file.
